The DWMA's Newest Students
by The emblem of fire
Summary: This takes place shortly after the events of the anime. A new threat is rising. How will Maka and the others defeat it? More importantly, can they survive their classmates? PM your OC. Seperate from my other story. T for violence and swearing. No longer accepting OC's. Please read, review, follow and favorite.
1. Chapter 1

The DWMA's Newest Students

Chapter 1: Application

A/N: Yo. This is an OC story that is separate from my other story. Please PM me the application. The review column is for criticism ONLY. (the only acception is guests, because they can't PM without an account.) Oh, and if you would like to be my OC Isaac's partner, say so in your application.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Meister or Weapon (you can only choose one! There will be no Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's in this story!):

If you're a weapon, What do you transform into?:

Relationship:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Ideal personality of your partner:

Brief History:

Mission clothes:

Hang out clothes:

Fancy clothes:

A/N: If you want to add anything to your OC, PM it. I will be updating this story as often as possible. (I'm a really fast typer, so I'll probably be updating every weekend.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a list of the OCs that have been chosen to appear in the story. IT'S NOT TO LATE TO ENTER AN OC! If you see an OC you would like to be partners with, PM me. Currently, no partners have been chosen. Once two people become partners, it will be posted onto this chapter. I'll give you the info of that character if you wish to see it. If your character doesn't have a partner, then you can make an OC to be their partner, or I can make one for you.

Isaac Gaia (Meister)

Jack Gaia (Miester)

Dave Larson (Meister)

Annalysa Hansen (Weapon, transforms into broad sword)

O (Weapon, transforms into a bladed ring)

Saphire Azuna (Meister)

Lilly Williams (Meister)

Emily Havendale (Weapon, transforms into giant battle axe) PARTNER CHOSEN

Alexande 'Lexi' Striker (Meister) PARTNER CHOSEN

Aria Reece (Meister

A/N: Those are the characters that have been selected so far. I said this before, but I'll say it again: I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS. See ya in the next chapter. Oh, and some of the conversations that I had in my inbox got deleted, so if you have a partner that you chose, PM me once more.


	3. Beginnings (part 1 of 3)

** Chapter 1:**

** Beginnings (Part 1 of 3)**

A/N: Well, here it is. The very first chapter. I know what some of you might be thinking, but it is still not too late to send in an OC. Not everyone has a partner yet, so PM me if you see a character you want a character to be your OC's partner. Please give me advice on how I can make this better.

"Come on Isaac, we are gonna be late if we don't hurry! Get your ass out of the house! If we don't go now, there's no guarantee that there will be anyone left! We need to hurry!" a boy with messy brown hair who was wearing a pair of tan shorts, a red t-shirt, and a pair of blue sneakers yelled, his blue eyes filled with annoyance of his older brother.

"You are my little brother, I don't need to listen to you Jack. If you want to go, then go. But I'm gonna go when I'm ready. And watch your mouth. Do you think our parents would want you talking like that?" An older boy, who had the same hair (but his was even messier than his brother's) and was wearing a black t-shirt, navy blue athletic shorts,

"Fine! But don't blame me if you don't get a partner. I'm going now!" The ten year old (yes, he's 10 years old) yelled as he left the house, leaving his older brother behind.

**5 minutes later**

"Better get going..." Isaac whispered to himself. So Isaac left the house and began to walk down to the DWMA. He was walking down the road when a group of people approached him.

"Give us everything you got or we'll beat you to death." A man who looked like the leader of the gang said as he and his men surrounded Isaac.

"I don't have time for you guys. Go away, and nobody gets hurt. And by nobody, I mean you." Isaac said as his phone rang."Isaac here. What do you want?" He said.

"Hey! Put your phone away! Who the hell do you think we are!" One yelled as he tried to hit Isaac. But Isaac dodged his punch without effort and continued to talk on his phone.

"Let's get 'em!" The leader yelled as they all charged at Isaac at the same time, just to have him jump up into the air and dodge all of them, causing one of them to hit another.

"HEY! Why did you hit me!?" One yelled.

"I didn't hit you! You hit me!" Another shouted. So they began to fight amongst themselves as Isaac walked away.

**10 minutes later...**

"Here at last. Hmm... So who's gonna be my partner." Isaac said as he walked up the steps towards the academy.

A/N: I know, that was an extremely short chapter, but they will be MUCH longer. We're still accepting OC's, and last but not least, Yesterday I was cleaning out my inbox, and some of the character ideas were accidentally deleted. So, if you see your OC's name listed below, it would be greatly appreciated if you could resend their information. See ya later. I will make the next chapter this weekend, and it will be much longer.

characters who's information needs to be PM'd to me again:

Aria Reece

O

Saphire Azuna


	4. Beginnings (part 2 of 3)

The Emblem of Fire Proudly Presents:

The DWMA's Newest Students Chapter 2:

Beginnings (Part 2 of 3)

A/N: Well, I'm pretty sure in the last chapter that I said that all of the characters that have been chosen so far would be in this chapter, but if I did, I lied. I'm sorry about that. STILL ACCEPTING OC's. IF YOU WISH TO SUBMIT ONE, BE QUICK ABOUT IT. Words in italics are thoughts. If you see any typos, (potymoth tol being the only exception) please tell me what I messed up so I can fix it. If you see your OC doing something that is out of character, please tell me so I can fix it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater

"Man, maybe I should have listened to Jack after all..." Isaac said as he looked around the academy grounds. Everywhere he looked, people were in pairs. Then, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around so he could face him or her. He was facing a girl with long pink hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. She looked about his age.

"Sorry to bother you, but you dropped something." She said and held out her hand which had a small piece of metal that was shaped like a crown. Upon seeing it, Isaac's eyes widened and he quickly took it from her.

"Sorry... It's just really important to me. So. What's your name?" Isaac asked her, returning to his usual self.

"It's Olivia. I'm a weapon." She responded, a smile upon her face.

Isaac smiled back and said "Isaac Gaia. I'm a meister. Nice to meet you. So, Olivia. You got a partner?"

She shook her head. "Well, what do you transform into?" Isaac asked her.

"A sword." She responded.

"What kind of sword?" Isaac asked her.

"I don't really know..." she responded.

"You don't know? You transform into a sword and you don't even know what you transform into? Well, I'm good with every kind of sword that's ever been created. My dad taught me quite a lot before he died... Well, anyways, do you know where we're supposed to go?" Isaac asked her.

"Umm... I don't know. I'm sure we'll be able to find it though." Olivia said as she turned around and walked into the academy.

**5 minutes later...**

They had arrived at their classroom. Isaac saw Jack and went over to see him.

"I told you that I could still get a partner even if I was late Jack. Oh, and this is my partner Olivia. Olivia, this is my little brother Jack. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's a kind person once you get to know him-"

"Pay the potty mouth toll!" A little girl, who looked about 7 years old was wearing a black jacket that had a yellow trim, gold buttons and a hood, with the hood down revealing her long red hair and golden eyes and underneath it a purple dress shirt and a red and gold tie, white plated leggings, and a pair of biker boots that looked a little too big for her yelled, holding a jar with a label on it that said "Potymoth tol" In big red letters.

"No." Isaac told her.

"Meanie." She said.

"And this is my partner O. It's a strange name, but I asked her what her name was and she said O."

At that moment Death the Kid walked into the class room followed by Liz and Patty. They were about to sit down at their desks when Kid saw Isaac's really messy and asymmetrical hair.

He turned to face Isaac and started to yell "YOU! YOU NEED TO BRUSH YOUR HAIR OR SOMETHING, IT'S COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL! IT'S AN ABOMINATION TO ALL THINGS WITH SYMMETRY! SO FIX YOUR HAIR, OR IN THE NAME OF SYMMETRY, I SHALL DO IT FOR YOU!"

"Hah. You're talking about how my hair is asymmetrical, yet how come you have three white stripes on one side of your head, and none on the other? That doesn't look symmetrical to me!" (Hear that? That was the sound of Kid's ego breaking into a million pieces.)

"You're right! I'm a piece of asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live, asymmetrical garbage like me deserves to die! I don't deserve to have my life! Why!? Why was I given these horrible stripes on my head!? Why can't I have been given them on the other side of my hair!?"

"C'mon Kid, you're not garbage, you helped to defeat the kishin Asura!" Liz said, trying to get her miester back on his two feet.

"Yeah! And garbage is all slimy, and stinky, and you're not! So cheer up 'kay?" Patty said with a smile on her face.

"You guys really don't think I'm garbage?" Kid asked, his eyes still full of tears.

"Of course not!" Liz said. Patty nodded her head in agreement. Kid stood up, wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and went back to his desk.

"Damn, that kid has a problem." Jack said.

"Now **YOU** have to pay the potty mouth toll!" O shouted at her meister, and produced the jar out of nowhere once more.

"Fine..." Jack said and paid the "potymoth tol".

_Wait, he actually payed it? That really wasn't what I was expecting! But, cool! I'm gonna go spend it after school!_ O thought to herself. Black Star decided that for his grand entrance, he would give the door to the classroom a concussion of a lifetime as he kicked it open with all his strength, followed by an embarassed Tsubaki.

"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! CONQUERER OF KISHINS AND BAD WEATHER ALIKE!"

"OH YEAH!? WELL, I'M JACK GAIA, CONQUERER OF CONQUERES AND THE STRONGEST MEISTER WHO EVER LIVED!" Jack yelled as he pointed his finger at Black Star.

"WHO DARES TO CLAIM THAT THEY ARE STRONGER THAN THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!?" Black Star yelled.

"I DO!" Jack responded.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO OPPOSE ME FOR I AM THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! NO ONE LIKE YOU CAN CATCH ME BECAUSE I'M HIGHER IN THE SKY THAN ANY OTHER STARS! I AM THE SOLE SURVIVOR OF THE POWERFUL STAR CLAN! THIS IS MY SHOW, AND I'M THE STAR!" Black Star yelled louder than should even be humanly possible.

"EVEN IF YOU WERE AS BIG A STAR YOU SAY YOU ARE, YOU'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Jack yelled, somehow even louder than Black Star.

Olivia turned to face Isaac and asked him "Is Jack always like this?"

"Most of the time." Isaac responded.

Maka was sitting at her desk, trying to ignore their argument, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She closed the book she was reading angrily, walked up to Black Star and smashed his skull with her book as she yelled "MAKA-CHOP!" This caused Jack to break out laughing, just to be "Maka-chopped" himself. Soul just sat in his seat and said "Man, a lot of these guys are so uncool."

Stein sighed and thought to himself, _I need to ask Lord Death for a raise._

"All right, listen up! We won't have class today because there are three important missions that need to get done! Not all of the students are here yet, so I won't go too into detail about them, but I'll tell you this. One of them is to check out an underwater cave. Lately, there have been many attacks on ships that pass in that area, so we need a group to investigate it. This mission will be led by Death The Kid and the Thompson sisters. Another is an investigation inside of a tomb that has recently been discovered in Egypt. We have reports that say all of the archeologists that have enterd it never came out. This mission will be led by Maka and Soul. Last but not least, there is a space station near the moon which has recently been attacked. What ever thing did it, it is still in there and we need to get it out. This mission will be led by Black Star and Tsubaki. The leaders of these missions have been chosen by Lord Death, but if you are not one of the people who have not been chosen to lead a mission may choose for themselves."

A/N: I planned on making this chapter longer so I could put more OC's in it, but as I try my best to update every weekend, (or at least relatively close to the weekend) I had to stop it here so I could update sooner, so I apoligize about the length of this chapter. I couldn't write that much because I was rather busy. Anyway, tell me what mission you want your OC to go on. You may not get what mission you want, because we can't have a lot of people on one mission and none on the other.

Kid: He's right! We have to divide them into perfectly symmetrical numbers!

Me: Get out of here Kid, this is the author's note, and you're not an author.

So far, all that has been decided is that Isaac will go with Maka and Soul's group, as no others have selected a mission to go on. (Obviously, considering I **just** posted this chapter)

If you have any suggestions, or comments on the story, don't be afraid to tell me them.

See ya next time on: Beginnings (part 3 of 3) Read it, or Isaac will take your soul.


	5. Announcement

Announcement

Well, I know I was supposed to have updated a long time ago, but I've been a bit busy, and on top of that, I still don't have a partner for everyone, and I'm still working out who will go on what mission, AND I still have to finish my other story, A Sound Soul. (I suggest you read it at some point in time.) I will try my best to update next week. I apologize for the delay on this story. We are still accepting OC's. If you have any plot ideas, don't hesitate to tell me them. I also would like to know whether you guys would rather have me post a long chapter every two weeks or 2 short chapters a week.

-The Emblem of Fire


	6. Earth and Water

Earth and Water

A/N: I originally planned for there to be a 3 part introduction of characters, but I think that it's time that I started the story. After this, I will start working out the story for the first three missions. If you're wondering why the chapter is called Earth and Water, you shall find out soon. This chapter will be an introduction for one of our villans. We are no longer accepting ocs. Unfortunately, due to the vast number of OC applications I've received and how long it's been since I updated, some ocs will not make their appearances until later on in the story. So with out further delay, I present to you the latest chapter of The DWMA's Newest Students!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN SOUL EATER

Deep within the darkness of the night, a man stood alone, making preparations for something. But he was no ordinary man. He was a wizard who could control water. That man was a descendant of the Mercury clan. A clan who could control the fearsome power of the ocean.

"Well, well, well. I wasn't expecting to see you here Felix." A man dressed in a midnight blue robe with a hood that was covering his bright blue hair said, his deep blue eyes filled with hatred for his old friend.

"I haven't come to share a pleasant little chat with you, Alexander. I've heard about what you have done. You shouldn't be abusing the power of the Aqua clan. From what Ive heard, you have also taught your son to do the same, am I wrong?" The man revealed to be Felix said, his green cape billowing behind him, revealing his brown travel cloak.

"Your poking your nose where it doesn't belong, old friend. And I haven't been abusing my power. This is what the power of my ancestors was meant for. They were just too scared to use it. But I am different from them." Alex replied.

"If you keep this up, what would be left for you, Alex? A world where all land is covered by water, a wasteland with nothing in it. What you're doing isn't right. You murdering my partner is proof enough of that. Do you think this is what your son wants? What your daughter wants? There is another way. Come back Alex. We can fix this together." Felix said, his eyes glistening with tears.

"What they want and what I want are two different things. As for coming back... What would there be to come back to? A city that despises me. If you want me to come back, you'll have to defeat me in battle. But then I would kill you Isaac and Jack really would be the last two surviving members of the Gaia clan. You already left them to fend for themselves so you could come after me. And as a result, nobody has taught Isaac how to use his powers, so they could emerge at any point in time which we both know would be extremely dangerous to him and those around him. But I'm not coming back to that city by my own free will. If you really, truly want me to come back, you'll have to beat me to the point where I can't even move. And seeing how I'm 10 times stronger than you... I'm not coming back." Alex said, his emotionless face as stone-like as ever.

"Remember when you killed Matthew? He gave me his power to control fire. I can wield two elements now. I'm stronger than you think. But I didn't come to fight you. That will come another day. If that is all you have to say, then I shall be on my way." Felix said, opening a hole in the earth.

"The power of fire you say? Well, if this is true, then surely you wouldn't be afraid of me. If this is true, then let us do battle. Meet me in the Valley of Death in approximately 7 months. You can bring as much help as you want. You and me cannot harm each other until then. We are free to do as we please. Until then..." Alex said as he brought his hands up from his sides and summoned a flowing torrent of water which he jumped upon and merged with it, flowing out into the cold air of the night. Felix managed to form a shield of rock around his whole body, saving him from Alex's rampant river.

Felix sighed and said "Better go to Lord Death and report this... but knowing him, that old bastard is probably watching me right now anyways." So Felix departed for Death City.

A/N: What did you guys think? As I'm sure you can tell, the Wizard of the Waters Alexander Aqua and his children are some of the villans in this story. In speaking of villans... In the next chapter there will be a form you can fill out to have a villan make an appearance in this story! :) As far as the elemental powers you have seen referenced in this chapter... More will be discovered in the later chapters. (No, Isaac and Jack will NOT gain these powers. That would make them waaay too OP.) Also, I'm going to be making a little Halloween special for this story. (I'll be doing this for a lot of holidays.) Also, if you haven't already, PLEASE tell me which one of the missions you want your OC to go on... That is if they'll be doing one of the three missions.


	7. Villan OC Submission Form

OC Villan Submission Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race: (Kishin, Witch, Meister, or Weapon)

Personality:

History:

Abilities:

If they're a Witch, what is their animal:

Wanted Level: (1 through 10 based off of how dangerous they are)

Fighting Skill: (On a scale from 1 to 5)

Close range or long range fighter:

Weakness:

Allies:

Enemies:

Clothes:

Eye Color:

Hair color/ style:

Personality:

Other:

A/N: Well, PM me this form filled out. We are looking for 6 witches, 2 kishins, and an unknown amount of weapons/ meisters. From now on, 2 chapters will be posted every week and will typically range from 800 to 2000 words


End file.
